Apollo's Mistakes
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: En un futuro después de la sexta temporada. Rick teme que su matrimonio con Kate caiga, como paso con Meredith y Gina. El miedo lo obligara a tomar diferentes decisiones. Descubriendo nuevos secretos y engaños. Provocando que cometa muchos errores...


_**Nueva historia…**_

_**Ambientada en un futuro mas alejado de la sexta temporada… jajajajaja**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

OoOoOoO

_**Prologo**_

Rick suspiro audiblemente, mientras daba una vuelta y otra más en el sofá. No podía dormir. Y menos si sabía que Kate estaba enfadada con él. Y no la culpaba. El mismo estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Por cómo había actuado.

Dios. Era increíble que había hecho exactamente los mismo que Kate años atrás. Ocultándole cosas, contándole a todos menos a ella, que era su esposa.

Suspiro de frustración, mientras se levantaba de aquel incomodo sofá. Se rasco la cabeza con cansancio, para más tarde dirigirse a la estantería de libros. Tomo el de "A Rose Everafter" donde guardaba aquella carta, que había significada más haya de dolores de cabeza, una gran salida a lo que sería la destrucción de su matrimonio.

Abrió el libro, sacando la carta. Una carta que le había ocultado a Kate, por miedo a su reacción. Sabía de antemano que ella no buscaría jamás en ese libro, ni siquiera se atrevía a abrirlo. Tiempo atrás, Kate le había confesado que desde el caso con Kyra, su ex, ya no le apetecía leerlo. Si, su Kate estaba celosa. Lo cual era bastante estimulante.

Leyó la carta. Si, Kate tenía derecho a estar molesta, pero debía hacer un intento, aunque fuera muy pequeño, por entenderlo. Toco con su dedo índice, el logotipo del FBI, y suspiro, recordando la pelea de horas antes.

_-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Castle que demonios estas diciendo!? –Kate cambio su expresión serena, por una de tristeza, pasando finalmente por la rabia._

_-Me ofrecieron un puesto en el FBI, como perfilista…_

_-Si te oí la primera vez. –Dijo ácidamente._

_-Lo que en verdad quiero saber, es ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes y por qué no me habías dicho nada…?_

_-Bien. Lo sé desde hace dos semanas. Y siento no haberte dicho nada, en verdad. Pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar._

_-Castle, estamos casados. Soy tu esposa. Confía en mí._

_-Sé que hice mal, Kate. Pero… no quería que te enfadaras._

_-Pues déjame infórmate, que es tarde. Estoy enfadada._

_-Mira, no sé cómo el FBI, se pudo interesar en tenerme en su equipo. No sé quién me recomendó. Pero es una oportunidad única. Una única oportunidad de hacer algo grande. Y lo mejor, de la manera correcta. Sin contactos, siendo en verdad parte del equipo…_

_-Castle, no digas eso. Tú eres parte de la comisaria. Parte de nuestro equipo. De la familia…_

_-Lo sé. Pero esto es diferente… y además… ya… acepte._

_-¡Estas de broma, verdad! Aceptaste, y ni siquiera me habías dicho. ¿¡Ya no cuento en tus decisiones!?_

_-Kate, escucha…_

_-¿Escucharte? –Dijo con ironía. – ¿Por qué lo haría? Si lo que pienso no importa para ti._

_-Claro que importa, pero sabía que te ibas a enfadar, y me habrías convencido de no aceptar._

_-Castle, recuerdas mi oferta de trabajo en D.C. Recuerdas como te pusiste porque yo te lo oculte. Ahora ¿por qué demonios haces lo mismo? –Sus ojos a pesar de estar desbordantes de ira, se podían ver cristalinos. –Estamos casados, y no eres capaz de decirme de frente que ya te aburriste de trabajar conmigo en la comisaría, que inventas excusas estúpidas para pasar tiempo en la casa, o "reuniones" con la editorial, para evitar ir. ¿En que más me has mentido? ¿En qué me amas? ¿Que al casarnos te diste cuenta que no era lo que esperabas? ¿Qué has tramitado el divorcio a mis espaldas? –Comenzaron a impregnarse de lágrimas sus mejillas. –O es que ya conociste a alguien mejor. Alguien exótica, complicada y extraordinaria, que te ha llenado de nuevas y más frescas ideas para tus libros._

_-Kate, no digas tonterías. Te amo. Y si, hice mal, y lo siento. Pero me emociono la idea de ser un agente del FBI. Tanto, que tenía miedo que tú no quisieras apoyarme, y me convencieras de declinar la oferta… -Rick trato de acercarse a su esposa, la cual lo esquivo._

_-Si crees eso de mí, entonces no me conoces Richard Castle. Y si en verdad es así, no sé porque me pediste ser tu esposa. –Ahogo un sollozo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio. –Necesito pensar… esta noche dormirás en el sofá… y ni se te ocurra ir a buscarme, e intentar convencerme Richard Castle. Porque recuerda que duermo armada, y rogaras para que solo te rompa las piernas. –Entro en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe._

Había sido un tonto. Y había hecho las cosas mal.

Aunque Kate tenía razón en una parte. Él si inventaba excusas estúpidas, para evitar pasar más tiempo en la comisaria. Pero no era porque ya se haya aburrido de ella. Para nada, es solo que las cosas estaban distintas.

Se acercó a la cocina, a servirse un vaso de jugo. Evitando la fatiga, tomo directo del cartón.

Cuando regresaron de la luna de miel, más romántica y apasionada de sus vidas. Todo era mágico. Nada importaba, ni siquiera el robarse besos furtivos en la comisaria. Porque su mundo era eso, pasión, amor y grandes momentos al hacer el amor. Era perfecto todo. Estaban más sincronizados que de costumbre. Con ideas nuevas y frescas. Pero eso solo había sido así los primeros meses. Después todo se volvió rutinario...

Kate se levantaba tempranísimo, hacia ejercicio, dejándolo dormir más. Regresaba, lo levantaba, y se daba una ducha. Mientras él intentaba levantarse.

Antes él se levantaba de inmediato, para bañarse juntos, y compartir otro momento romántico bajo el chorro del agua, ahora se lo pensaba un poco.

Después hacia los cafés, ella se iba mientras él terminaba de arreglarse, se reunían en comisaria. Resolvían algún caso, y eso si los había. Y si solo era papeleo, él se sentaba en su "silla", jugando algún juego tonto, esperando para ir almorzar. Al mismo sitio de siempre. Regresaban y todo igual. Volvían a casa juntos. Cenaban, y a dormir. Solo a veces hacían el amor.

Y al día siguiente lo mismo. Siempre hacían lo mismo. Y tenía miedo, que Kate (que por alguna extraña razón aún no lo hacía…) se diera cuenta que eran un matrimonio monótono. Y decidiera terminar las cosas. Yéndose con alguien más joven que él.

Por eso había aceptado el puesto. Porque así tendrían trabajos diferentes. En otros lugares. Llegarían a casa sin saber absolutamente nada del otro. Compartirían ideas, como antes de ser pareja. Y como trabajarían hasta tarde, cada momento que pudieran pasar a solas, sería increíble.

Ya se imaginaba como sería su futuro. Un futuro sin monotonía. Un futuro improvisado y excitante.

Pero Kate, no opinaba lo mismo. Pensaba que él se había aburrido de ella, y de todo lo que los rodea. Pero no quería decirle sus miedos. Porque entonces sí, ella vería que su matrimonio se va en picada, directo al fracaso, y sus miedos volverían más fuertes que nunca. Con muros mucho más altos y difíciles de derrumbar.

No. No iba permitir que su matrimonio con Kate, fracasara, y terminara orillando a Kate, a hacer exactamente lo mismo que hicieron Meredith y Gina. Engañarlo y cambiarlo por un modelo mucho mejor.

No, Kate era la mujer de su vida. Con quien se veía envejeciendo. A ella no la iba a perder. Haría que su matrimonio funcione.

Pero, y si el haber aceptado la propuesta del FBI, a sus espaldas. Era el detonante de la destrucción de su matrimonio

Tal vez y si hizo mal. Lo mejor sería declinar la oferta. Decir que lo había pensado mejor, y que había cambiado de opinión.

Y encontrar una nueva forma de no entrar en la monotonía. Sí. Decidido, hablaría con Aron Landers, y declinaría la oferta. Y en la mañana, con una Kate más calmada, hablarían, para solucionar todo. Suspiro.

Y se estremeció cuando sintió unas manos abrazándolo por la espalda, masajeando su pecho desnudo.

-Lo siento Rick. Siento, todo lo que te dije. Es que estaba muy molesta, y no quise escucharte. –Castle cerró los ojos instintivamente, al sentir las caricias de su esposa, en su pecho.

-No. Perdóname tú a mi Kate. Tienes razón, no hice las cosas de la mejor manera. Te lo oculte. A ti que eres mi esposa. Y lo siento. Mañana mismo le hablare a Landers del FBI, para decirle que declino la oferta…

-No Rick. Tú quieres ese trabajo, pude ver en tus ojos la emoción. Yo debo dejar de ser tan egoísta y compartir tu intelecto. Sé que serás un gran agente. Y resolverás muchos crímenes importantes. Te divertirás. –Repartió dulces besos por su espalda. –Y aunque te extrañare horrores, ahora sé que al final del día estarás aquí, y compartiremos grandes noches. –Rick volteo para mirarla. Viendo que sus ojos estaban aún rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Acaricio su cara muy lentamente, sintiéndose fatal por hacerla llorar.

-¿Lo haremos funcionar verdad?

-Claro, siempre sabemos cómo hacerlo…

-Bueno, veamos el lado positivo. Cada vez que vuelva del trabajo, podremos compartir largos baños platicando de nuestros casos. Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu resolverás el mío y yo el tuyo.

-Olvidas que con el FBI, todo es clasificado.

-Eso no me importa. Porque lo compartiré con mi amada esposa…

-Y yo con mi encantador esposo…

-Always

-Always… -Sonrió Kate, mientras Rick la beso. Compartiendo un beso lleno de amor y felicidad. Sin preocuparse por lo que el destino les depararía.

Rick Castle, jamás se imaginó que aquella carta, si sería el detonante de la caída y la destrucción de su matrimonio…

OoOoOoO

_**Otra mas… jajajaja si ya se que acabo de subir una historia, tengo otra a medias, y me doy el lujo de subir otra jejejejeje es que esto anda rondando mi cabeza y si no lo comparto con los fans de Castle, explotare…**_

_**Bueno al igual que en "mistakes in the blue sky", esto es solo el principio… esta es mas dramática, que la otra, así que no se enfaden si ven las cosas caer en picada…**_

_**Tratare de subir capítulos mas o menos seguido…**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Jess**_


End file.
